The present invention relates to bearing assemblies, and more particularly to spacers or separators for use with bearing assemblies.
Bearing assemblies with ball bearings are used in a variety of contexts. For example, ball bearing assemblies are used to support variable pitch blades of bladed, rotatable, fluid-moving machinery, such as variable pitch propellers. In that context, the ball bearing assembly permits blade angle change or pitch change while supporting and transmitting centrifugal and thrust loads created by the blade in the process of moving fluid. However, it has been found that high bearing operating friction typically resulting in assembly lifespan being less than optimal occurs under certain conditions.
It is desired to provide means for reducing failure and prolonging a useful life of ball bearing assemblies.